Fifty Shades of Theo and Georgia
by BabyGurl2012
Summary: Why are the Grandparents Trevelyan so outspoken? This is a little insight into their relationship.


**A/N: For those reading Secrets of the Heart, this is a one shot of the wild and crazy grandparents. It gives a little insight into their relationship. Enjoy!**

"Georgia, I'll be right back with the whipped cream and sprinkles.", Theo whispers into my ear as I'm sitting on the front porch. His lips brush against mine, leaving me wanting more of his touch. Even after sixty years of marriage, the man still makes me feel like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Hurry back. I can't wait for my dessert." Watching him walk down the steps and to his car, I feel alone. Of course, I always feel like that when he's not near me.

If you were to ask me to describe my marriage, I would answer that it's perfect. No, it's beyond perfect. I'm not only married to the man of my dreams, both good and naughty, but I'm married to my best friend. When I first met Theodore Trevelyan, I wasn't looking for a boyfriend. I was minding my business as I was walking home from the store one day when this dark-haired, blue-eyed stranger rode past me on his bicycle. He turned his head to look at me and ended up crashing into a bush. I shouldn't have laughed at him, but I couldn't help it. Luckily, he got up and was ok. I can still see that day as if it were yesterday.

_"What's so funny pretty girl?", the stranger asks while wiping leaves from his shirt. _

_"I'm sorry that I laughed at you. Are you all right?" Nodding that handsome head of his, he inches closer to me. I can feel his breath on my body. I don't know what this feeling is that I'm experiencing. Why is my underwear suddenly wet? Gabrielle Thomas, one of my friends, told me how she had met a boy that caused her body to turn to mush. She mentioned that he caused her to have dirty thoughts of what she wanted him to do to her. I've never had that desire, until now. All I can think about is what it would be like to have this guy's lips on every inch of my body._

_"Don't apologize pretty girl. I'm kind of glad that I ran into that bush because it gave me a chance to hear the laugh of an angel. I'm Theodore."_

_"Hi, I'm Georgia."_

_"Georgia? A sweet name for a sweet lady."_

_"Maybe I'm not all that sweet.", I smile mischievously. Where did that come from?_

_"How about I walk you to wherever you're going?", he asks while picking up his bike. _

_"I don't know. You're a stranger." _

_"Not for long. I have a feeling that you and I are going to be friends. Hell, I'd even go as far as saying that we're going to be soul mates."_

_"Soul mates. Do you believe in that kind of thing?" _

_"I didn't until a few minutes ago, but my mind has changed. You. Are. Mine_."

"Grandmother?", I hear from the bottom porch step. Awakening from my daydream, I see my grandson Elliot looking at me.

"Oh Elliot, I didn't hear you drive up. Hello dear." He moves up the steps and takes a seat in the metal chair next to the swing. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I was on my way home from work and thought I'd stop by to see you and Grandpa."

"It's good to see you, but your grandpa isn't here right now. I sent him to the store to pick up some whipped cream and sprinkles." Of all my grandchildren, Elliot is the easiest to joke around with. I have a feeling that's going to be the case now.

"I don't even want to know what you're planning on using the whipped cream and sprinkles for.", he grimaces as Theo pulls into the driveway. I think I'm foaming at the mouth while watching him saunter up the walkway. Most of his friends have bad knees and hips, but not my Theo. He moves around better than some twenty year olds. Working out and eating healthy are the two key things to keeping him looking so youthful.

"Hello Elliot. What bring you by?", Theo asks.

"I just wanted to see the two of you. Grandmother said that you went to the market."

"Elliot is convinced that we're planning on using the whipped cream and sprinkles for something other than ice cream.", I tell my husband.

"We aren't? Oh, I mean, no we aren't. All of the contents of this bag are for our dessert. Honestly Elliot, you need to give us a little credit. Although your grandmother and I have a very active sex life, it doesn't mean that we fuck all the time."

"You're right. It's just the two of you are always outspoken about your "activites". Can I ask you something?"

"Yes it's possible to have sex for twenty four hours straight.", Theo laughs. "That happened last year on Valentine's Day with your grandmother and myself. I ended up putting on one of those hats that has the beverage holders on the sides. It saved me a hell of a lot of time."

"Good to know, but that's not even remotely close to what I was going to ask. Why are you guys so brazen about your sex lives? It's like you have no filter."

"Elliot, when I met your grandfather, something changed in me. I was no longer the shy girl who kept her thoughts to herself. He awakened a part of me that wasn't afraid of telling how I feel. There's also something else that you don't know. About a month after we were married, we were in car accident. My injuries were nothing compared to your grandpa's. I was standing outside his door when the monitor went off. I remember thinking that I couldn't lose the love of my life. I prayed that he would pull through and that I would spend every day of the rest of my life proving my love to him. He pulled through, keeping the other half of me alive.

"Wow, I had no idea.", Elliot says. "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"That was a dark time for us, one that we'd rather not dwell on. Life is one crazy ass rollercoaster ride. You're going to have times when it's smooth, but there's going to be times when there's curves. I'm lucky to have found your grandmother. I wouldn't want anyone else riding beside me.", Theo smiles as he kisses me with fire on his lips. I can see Elliot watching us from his seat.

"Sorry if that embarrassed you.", I tell him.

"It's fine. You're probably always going to embarrass me, but I have a better idea now of why you do it. I love the two of you." He gets up and hugs Theo before hugging me. "I have to go."

As Theo stands next to my chair with his arm on my shoulders, we watch Elliot drive away. I look up into the blue eyes that I love and reach for the bag in his hand. Inside is the whipped cream and sprinkles, but there's also some ice cream.

"Are you ready for dessert?", he asks while helping me from my seat.

"I'm always ready Mr. Trevelyan. Do you think Elliot believed us about the dessert?"

"Fuck, I don't know."


End file.
